Louder than Thunder
by sorellanutella
Summary: Seasonable severe thunderstorms bring Ciel to seek comfort in his past, but distant memories can not suffice as he falls deeper towards his breaking point. Perhaps his butler can recreate a precious memory for one night of peace.   Not Shounen Ai or Yaoi


**Louder than Thunder**

**Disclaimer:**This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fiction. I don't own any of the characters they belong to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. I am simply a one –obsessed- of a fan. (see there, I –almost- said it)

Inspired by a "de-motivational poster" I saw online, comparing Sebastian and Vincent. When Ciel first formed a contract with Sebastian, Sebastian took on a form to please his master, perform at his best at all times and was a reflection of Ciel's heart. This is why Sebastian appears similar to his father. I tried not to drift into OOC territory, homage to the original and it is my first fic in many years.  
>Its honestly very fluffy… Please enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like a stormy one, this one be."<br>Mey-rin in her shrill voice placed concerned as she adjusted her glasses. It was twilight and the sky was turning violent, the once distant thunder seemed closer and the breeze was picking up.

"I hope the young master will get some rest. I hear he's got pressing news tomorrow."  
>Finnian fiddled with his hand marveled at the sight outside. A terrible storm on the horizon that swallowed the sun set and bade its presence from afar.<p>

"I donnu about that. I have a feeling the roads will be flooded out at this rate. Those clouds are looking mighty terrifying."  
>Bard pointed out. The three continued to observe the activity of the storm unaware that they would be caught dawdling yet again. The Phantomhive manor had been through many events, yet this storm was one for the books.<p>

CRASH! Thunder broke apart the sky and cause the earth to tremble and Mey-rin to jump in fear, nearly collapsing from the fright, but was caught in time by Sebastian.

"Mey-rin are you alright?" He asked the now flushed maid, who could only answer in an assertive nod as she grew stiffer the longer she was in the black butler's arms. He sighed as set her up to her feet and told her,  
>"I must prepare the younger master for bed. Please finish cleaning up the dining room. And you two make sure the doors and windows are properly locked. We do not wish for broken windows or limbs among other things. I will be with the young master now, please hesitate if you need something." Sebastian said, before taking his leave, up the stairs.<p>

"That Sebastian… is something else." Mey-rin almost melted away, but catching herself in time to remember her duty. "Right!" She said eagerly, bursting into the dining room, the sound of broken china heard several seconds afterward. "I'm all right! I'm so sorry!"

"Bard, how does the master feel about storms?" Finnian asked, since he was the most recent member of the Phantomhive manor.

"Hmm, I've never thought about it. The master really isn't one to talk about such things. I mean he is still a kid after all, but who knows."

"I mean, I know on nights like this, I find it hard to sleep. I wonder if he feels the same." Finnian thought. "Well lets batten down the hatches!" Finnian said eagerly, pulling the doors open with ease. With such violent winds, this task would be impossible for the average person.

"Oi, wait for me!" Bard said, chasing the boy outside, closing behind him.

Tanaka could only laugh, drinking his tea watching them from inside.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian."<br>Ciel called, lowering the papers from his desk. He had been working tirelessly on documents from the Funtom company all day in his office, he had also been taking his meals in his office as well. Meanwhile outside the window, Thunder roared again and a lightning bolt tore apart the night sky.

"Yes, _my lord_?" The butler asked, standing in front of the desk.

"I don't want you to leave my side tonight."

Sebastian's smirk was faint, so pleased he would tease Ciel with this information.  
>"Is this a sign of weakness you are sharing with me?"<p>

"Hardly, don't flatter yourself. I just would like to be at ease tonight.  
>After all, tomorrow the Phantomhive name will be on display to all of London and I must be rested.<br>And I cannot rest if I know there is a chance someone would interrupt my sleep.  
>Your duty is to me and my needs. You should not question my motives."<p>

" Well spoken, my _young_ Lord."  
>Sebastian bowed, taking the candlestick into his hand. Thunder crashed yet again, so loud that all the chandeliers in the house to began to tremble and they all went out in a flash.<p>

Ciel was at his feet quickly, following the demon closely and his heart began to race. The roaring thunder caused Ciel to hitch his breath, holding onto it for a moment, before he realized Sebastian's snide smile.  
>In his pride, Ciel with clenched fists exited the room and headed to the bed room himself.<br>"Come dog. Light the way."

"As you wish."  
>Sebastian replied, walking through the dark hall, a smirk on his face.<p>

Ciel followed Sebastian closely through the darkened halls. The moon and the stars been hidden away by violent thick clouds that enjoyed nothing more than to announce their presence. Suddenly the whole manor seemed as if it saw day for a moment, followed by crashing. Ciel's heart began to race as he saw the portraits on the walls lit up for a quick moment, reminding him how short life could be. He felt even more uncomfortable, finding the hall was far too long for his liking and pushed Sebastian aside to reach the room.

"Master?"  
>Sebastian noticed Ciel had pushed him aside.<p>

"I won't be bathing not tonight. I'll have one in the morning."  
>Ciel said, as he went to the bed, then sat on the edge of the right side of the bed arms crossed an attempt to hide his discomfort. He put his foot out, placing it in Sebastian hand for removal, the same irritated expression on his face as usual. Ciel glared at his butler, realizing that Sebastian was placid even during such a storm, this aggravated him.<p>

"Such an annoyance, what is the benefit of a storm with no rain?"  
>Ciel asked rhetorically, watching his butler do the bed routine. Sebastian chose not to reply, but only smiled as he undressed his master for bed. First he loosened his master's blue bow and let it drop lazily from his neck then he unbuttoned his blouse and with a slight pull at the bow the black eye patch fell into Sebastian's hand. A beautiful routine, except tonight it was set to the thunder and lightning that was over the house. Sebastian filled the washing bowl and wrung the wash cloth tightly in his hands; just enough to be damp, then quickly began to bath his young master.<p>

"You have been working harder than usual."  
>Sebastian commented attempting to ease his Master's mind.<p>

Ciel did not respond, however the raven butler was correct. All the bloodshed and the horrific mystery involving the queen's work had begun taking a toll on the young boy. CRASH! Another lightning bolt hit the ground, tearing apart the sky and the thunder shook the room. It was nights like these that brought the young earl to his knees and reminded him he was still a boy. His breath quickened for a moment and his eyes widened, but seeing his butler continue as if nothing had occurred calmed him. He closed his eyes, taking in the comforting caresses through the strokes from the damp hand cloth, sighing in relief. And suddenly, in this moment he began to feel nostalgic, to remember that last night he was with his parents on a night like this.

* * *

><p>"Mum?"<br>A young Ciel whimpered, hesitant to go to his parent's room as he sat up in his bed. The thunder was incredibly loud and had woken him in a cold sweat, throwing the bed spread to the side. He looked about his darkened room, making out some toys, but as his imagination ran rampant he imagined figures dancing in the dark which made him uneasy.  
>It wasn't until the next flash of light and roll of thunder that Ciel made his way through the dark hall, passing through at night with lighting scared him even more with the hall of the deceased Phantomhive family portraits flashing before his eyes. He was trying to hold his tears within, fists clenched tightly as he picked up the pace. He could hardly feel his legs, feeling frigid from the fear and yet sweat was on his little brow.<p>

"Father!"

Ciel cried, running toward his parents unlit room. The door was slightly ajar when Ciel pushed it slightly and whimpered in a small voice, "Are you awake?"

Rachel and Vincent were very much awake, sitting up and smiling at their beautiful son.

"Come Ciel, You may spend the night with us." Vincent said with his sincere smile. That honest smile reserved only for his true love ones.

Rachel had her arms opened wide and peace over whelmed the little boy. This was possibly the most comforting moment in his young life.

Ciel's blue eyes widened in disbelief then eased as he smiled brightly at his beloved parents. Those tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes were now gone as he crawled on the bed, settling in between his parents. Ciel nestled within the loving embrace of his parents; resting his head on his father's arm and feeling the warmth of his mother's face Ciel could sleep in peace. The thunder rolling in the distance was only a mere afterthought as soon the he heard the sound of rain and the sound of his parents sleep. His eyes heavy laden, Ciel slept quickly and created this precious memory forever a part of him.

* * *

><p>"Now there's no one."<p>

Ciel whispered, causing his breath to hitch as he heard another loud boom of thunder. Sebastian dried his master then silently put his hand on his master's head. Ciel's eyes opened instantly at the familiarity of this touch the same as his father had once shared and he stared at his butler.

"You are not alone. I shall be with you until the very end."  
>Sebastian said with that charming smile of his, followed with lightning that lit up the room for a moment, then they were alone in the darkness again. The demon butler dressed then tucked in the young boy, but as he went to leave he was caught by the tail coat, by a firm hand with a quick snap. Thunder crashed again, the loudest it had been joined by several flashes of lighting.<p>

"Come to bed with me. That's an order." Ciel barked.

Sebastian's serious demeanor was taken from him, once those words slipped from the young earl's mouth. Now he could have teased the boy about his yelp or made him wait, but his duty as a butler overcame him in that instant. His eyebrows rose for a moment of surprise until a smirk came upon his face as he complied, blowing out the candles and removing his shoes before entering the bed. He could see Ciel clearly, who was still struggling to see his butler in the darkness.  
>'Such beautifully defiled eyes and what a wonderful spice my young master has added to him tonight, fear and trust. The very notion makes my very mouth water for<em> his<em> soul.'  
>Sebastian thought to himself as he pulled his master into an embrace, allowing the boy to rest his head on his arm, much like his father did on that night ago.<p>

Ciel gasped, almost slapping the butler on instinct, but as the thunder grew distant and rain finally began to fall, so he decided to take comfort in this.

Sebastian pulled the cover over them, once he sensed his master was pleased, enough to cover the shoulders of the boy nestled in his arms. A low rumble of thunder was heard, the lighting was now far and few between, but had not stopped. The smell of moistened earth somehow filled the room and along with an addictive sweet fragrance that came from the butler himself calmed Ciel. Sebastian was warm, which made Ciel draw closer to him. He looked up at the butler, who was staring at him intently with crimson eye and once Ciel knew this he became flustered.

"What?"  
>Ciel asked sharply, a sign of embarrassment.<p>

"Master, the storm is passing."

"So? I ordered you to stay."

"Yes that you did."

"And before you say something about it, the storm had nothing to do with this order."  
>Ciel grumbled,<br>"Now go to sleep. I'm tired. And shut your eyes, I can't sleep if I know I'm being stared at."

Sebastian complied, nodding then shutting his eyes for his master's sake with a smile on his face. Knowing the young master was in his arms now sound asleep, it seemed too perfect. The earl finally looked like a child, finally he was at peace. Sebastian took in his master's delicious scent for he was pleased with himself that his meal was becoming more delectable by the moment and couldn't help but chuckle softly. Thunder rolled in the distance, the storm now nearly passed, but Sebastian could not sleep, his mind continued to contemplate his Master's odd behavior. His young master's pride had been chased away by fear for a brief moment and he wondered what had built up in him to tear him down to a mere child tonight and what would be enough to tear him down again. Had this break down been a sign he was not successfully catering to his Master's needs as a butler? Was his unawareness of the young boy's fragile state been sloppy work for a butler? Sebastian had so many questions continued to race through his mind as he brushed the bangs from the boy's sleeping face, but he knew one thing true,

'You are wrong about one thing;  
>the storm has given this opportunity to embrace your weaknesses.'<p>

~Fin~


End file.
